Because I Love You
by Namonaki Chosha
Summary: SonicxShadow. A collection of short drabbles based on certain couples for the Sonic series. Couple will change every chapter.
1. Isolation

_A collection of short drabbles based on certain couples for the Sonic series. This first one is SilverxBlaze. Please don't complain that this is "too short," because most drabbles are supposed to be like that._

Because I Love You

Drabble #1: Isolation

He missed her very much.

Her beautiful face was still printed clearly in his memory, even to this very day. Sometimes, when he was feeling depressed, he would think of her and smile again.

When she left, he had cried. He whispered her name over and over again, as if she could be summoned back to him simply by the magic of words.

It was because of her that peace had been restored. She had helped him stop the Flames of Disaster for good, but in order to do that, she had to sacrifice herself. He wished that she hadn't had given up herself for that to happen. If he were given a choice between her and the safety of their world, he would've picked her without even stopping to think twice. But, it was just like she had said – they had agreed to save the world at any price, even it meant for them to be isolated from one another.

He would often stop back at that ledge every now and then just to look up at the beautiful sky. And if he listened hard enough, he could sometimes hear a faint voice calling out to him, assuring him that everything would be okay.

He never got the chance to tell her how he felt about her. But he knew one thing for sure – she would come back someday. And he would still be here, waiting for her.

_Hope you didn't consider this to be pointless or "a waste of your time." All reviews will be accepted. Criticism would be much preferred. - StW_


	2. Grief

_A collection of short drabbles based on certain couples for the Sonic series. This second one is SonicxShadow. Please don't complain that this is "too short," because most drabbles are supposed to be like that._

Because I Love You

The cemetery, seemingly, was void of all possible existence. The ebony hedgehog, however, was one of the few exceptions. A heavy fog was soon to be settling in, and he was aware of it as things became more difficult to see. 

Why was he here, anyway? Not even he himself knew the answer. But somehow, he felt that it was only appropriate to pay regular visits to the gravestone that belonged to the one he loved and lost.

Maria Robotnik.

The mere sound of that name was enough to bring a tear to his eye. She was the only one who had ever understood him. Even though she had disappeared, she had not left him, for she would still be left behind in his heart.

Shadow's thoughts were interrupted when a faint sobbing reached his ears. He was required to use his hearing instead of sight to locate its source. The crying slowly grew louder when he was able to make out a silhouette of a pink hedgehog in the distance, and she was recognized right away.

Amy? What was she doing here?

Slowly, she stood up, and said not a word when she walked past Shadow. This led him to wonder if she had even been aware of his presence. When he was completely sure that she was gone, he made his way over to the reason why she had been crying. He knelt down to read the stone that presented the engraved lettering.

_Sonic the Hedgehog  
A hero that will live on in our hearts  
1991 - 2007_

A painful shock of surprise was sent to his heart. So Eggman had finally succeeded in eliminating the one thing that separated him from accomplishing his plans to take over Station Square, and eventually, the world. Shadow had always been aware of the fact that Eggman and Sonic were archrivals…but wasn't death taking things a little too far?

Shadow sighed remorsefully. There were so many questions, and nobody would be able to answer them. The absence of his rival – and friend – would leave a dramatic impact on the whole world. A dark era would soon fall upon all its inhabitants.

Of course, why should he care? Shadow was immortal, and he had experienced death right before his very eyes. There was nothing that Eggman could do to hurt him. Perhaps he would carry on and at least try to stop the world from meeting its fate, but one thing was certain.

Nobody, not even he, could replace Sonic the Hedgehog.


End file.
